Only Gale
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: Will Katniss and Gale realize that they love each other? And will they escape the Capitol to a place where they can feel safe together? Contains Katniss/Gale LEMONS!


His intense stare was causing goosebumps to form all over my body. The way he was staring at me, the way his eyes melted into my own, made me want him to come closer so I could feel his warmth, and feel protected again. Never had I felt this way with Peeta.

It was only Gale.

Only him who could make my insides slur as they are now. In all truth, I wanted Gale to love me as I love him. Love him? Had I only just realized my feelings for my best friend? True, Gale has and will always be there for me. I know I can trust him. He knows he can trust me.

God, those lips of his. Even sexier in this forest we share.

I wanted so badly to jump into his arms and claim his lips. To make Gale mine forever. No distractions included. If I could, I would just lock him up somewhere and just love him all day and night.

Well, since we don't have forever, one night will just have to be good enough.

I gave him a smile.

It was odd for me to do this. Why? Because we were in the middle of a fight. We were debating the idea of just picking up everything valuable and leaving. Easy, simple as that. Well, not exactly. Ourselves of course, but we mustn't forget both of our families. And Peeta. Even though I knew I wasn't in love with Peeta, I still had to repay him for saving my life in the Hunger Games. Plus I knew he would be nothing with me, shallow as that sounds.

Life was complicated these days. Gale made it easier though. He made it worth it.

And so he reacted as I thought he would, confused at my sudden smile. If I was going to love him, I might as well start showing it.

"Katniss?"

"Gale."

"I don't understand…"

I filled in the remaining gap between us and pulled his face closer to my own. With his head dipped like this, I had an easier advantage to his lips, of which I was dying to get a taste of.

We both moaned in unison when our mouths found each other. I put all of my love into this kiss, hoping this would explain my feelings so I wouldn't have to explain in words.

Soon, I was frantically groping his hair, whilst he was pressing me closer to him, making small circles all over my back. My skin tingled in delight. His touch was everywhere it seemed. My shoulders, my face, my waist. However he didn't go any lower than my waist.

We deepened the kiss.

In no time at all I began to feel wetness pool in my lower region. I wonder if he took notice, his being so close and all. Suddenly, I felt something hard probe my leg. His erection. I had seen men naked before; since my mom was a healer there were often times when they lay on our counter. But still, seeing as though I caused Gale to become this excited, it gave me some sort of satisfaction.

At that moment I knew this would become more than kissing. Was I really ready for this? Considering the Capitol could have me killed at any moment, I decided o put caution to the wind and give myself to Gale. I was so deeply in love with him.

After awhile he managed to lay me down in a bed of comfortable plants. Katniss plants. Oh Gale, I don't think I could ever love you more than I do right now, I wanted to tell him. Instead I say:

"Gale, I love you."

"I love you too, Catnip."

The nickname sent shivers throughout my body. Has it ever done this before? Maybe I was just too careless to notice.

He climbed on top of me and continued kissing me, up my arms to my neck where he sucked on the sensitive skin. A moan escaped my mouth. I could feel his mouth curve into a smile. Soon his lips found my own again. Our tongues danced together. I wanted him so badly. I wonder what it would be like for him to be in me. I heard it hurts the first time.

I forgot that thought when Gale's hands found my breasts. Wow. Oh WOW. The sensation was like no other, and I couldn't wait any longer. I ran my hands up and down his chest, causing his breath to intake. I loved this. Especially when I took his shirt off and admired his chiseled body, and when I dipped my hands a little it below his pants. His breathing hitched.

"Wait, Katniss."

What was wrong? Did he not want to go this far? Hurt rippled through me.

"Im not saying no, its just that…"

Why was he stammering?

"I want to see you naked first, if that's okay with you"

I bit my lip. Of course it was okay with me! I nodded and let him remove my shirt, and had to give him a little help while removing my bra. When we finally got it off, he stared down at my naked chest. I felt butterflies in my stomach at his gaze. My cheeks blazed. Then he smiled down at me, kissed my softly on my lips, then headed down to my boobs. He kissed each nipple, causing each to harden under his touch. I let out another moan as he softly caressed me. "Perfect" I heard him whisper.

He continued down until he was looking at me, silently asking permission to take off my pants. I nodded. He unbuttoned them then slid them down my thighs until they were off, leaving me exposed except for my underwear. I let him slide those down as well until I will completely naked in front of Gale.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then he started to rub my clit with his finger. Oh God. I had never been touched there before, and the pleasure felt so good that I started to moan his name. This encouraged him to add more fingers. Soon he was pounding his fingers in and out, so fast that could barley handle it, I had to hand on to a tree stump within my reach.

I could feel when my orgasm was coming. I had never experienced one, yet I had heard of them. I knew because all of a sudden the muscles in my pussy began to throb and tighten, spilling juices as I yelled Gale's name once more. I let my heart beat reduce as I come down from my high.

Then I realized: It wasn't fair; I shouldn't be the only one feeling good. I wanted to make him feel good too.

So I pushed him down to where he was laying beside me, and climbed on top him like he had done to me. I let my hands trail down his chest to his stomach. I could feel the muscles tighten. He was shaking just as I was, so he was probably just as nervous. I let my hand rest on the zipper of his pants, where I could feel his erection clear as day. I decided to tease him a bit and slowly rubbed my hands on his boner through his jeans. He moaned.

That sounded fantastic! I wanted to make him moan some more. So I unzipped his pants and pulled them off him. His boxers were left. So I slide them off too.

Holy cow.

How the heck would he fit inside me? He was at least seven inches long, and here he was, standing at full glory right in front of me. Uneasiness filled me. What if I didn't do this right? All I wanted to do was make him feel as happy as he made me feel. And so that's exactly what I did.

I took his dick in my hands and slowly slid up and down his full length, wanting to get the feeling of him. It felt hard of course, but soft in a way. I started to rub faster and that's when he began moaning my name as I had previously his. This was amazing, and suddenly I got the urge to taste him.

I put the tip of his penis in my mouth, slowly inching my way down his length until he fit all the way. Then I sucked and let me tongue explore him by licking. In no time at all I could feel him shaking.

"Katniss…Im about to..."

He was about to cum. So I sucked harder until I could taste the cum as it dripped out the tip. He sighed in satisfaction.

"That was…"

"Amazing." I finished for him.

He smiled and rolled on top of me. We began touching and feeling all over each other, until finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Gale, I need you. I want you in me so badly."

"Baby, that exactly what I wanted to hear."

He positioned himself at my entrance, and for a moment I felt fear. Sensing this, he told me, "Relax Catnip." And kissed me again. Of course I relaxed after that. I felt his tip enter and slowly he began pushing himself inside me. All was well until he reached my barrier. This was the part that would hurt the most, I've heard. He sucked on my neck while he burst through my hymen.

I yelped. The pain was excruciating, like putting something where it doesn't belong. I tried to keep under control, but since I had no experience in this pain department, all I could do was squirm and try not to cry, even though a tear escaped me. He shushed me and held me until the worst pain was over.

Then the pleasure took its place.

I told him to go deeper and he did until he was fully inside me. He didn't feel like an intruder anymore, instead he felt warm and I felt full. Satisfied. Then he started to pump in and out, until we were both yelling each other's name in pleasure. God, this felt so good! And I could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same way.

I didn't want this to end! But all too soon it did, and when we came together, I realized just how special this moment truly was. I wanted to last like this forever.

So as we finished and put our clothes back on, I told him that I would run away with him. I swear I've never seen him smile so hard. We left the forest and walked back into the village hand in hand.

Little did we know that their cameras caught everything said and done on tape.

A/N~ so, what do you think? Continue or not? Let me know!

Review!

~Angel~


End file.
